Reason
by LouiseRisa
Summary: A discovery of the truth in the midnight, a heart-breaking fact that lead them to this day, the reason why she would have met the love of her life. If he hadn't left them, she wouldn't have met her alien either. Future-fic. Usaki.


**A Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! FanFiction**_**by LouiseRisa**_

**Reason**

**Summary: **A discovery of the truth in the midnight, a heart-breaking fact that lead them to this day, the reason why she would have met the love of her life. If he hadn't left them, she wouldn't have met her alien either.

**Disclaimer: **I can only manage stick drawings. You should know what that mean.

~…~…~…~…~

"Ne, Ayuzawa, what's your most unforgettable day?" A certain green-eyed alien asked one day, with his girlfriend safely wrapped under his arms.

"Eh?" Ayuzawa Misaki replied, looking up at her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, your most unforgettable day, be it sad or happy or embarrassing." Usui Takumi winked at her.

Misaki smiled a bit sadly at her boyfriend of three years, held up a finger at him and said, "Okay, I'll tell you, but on one condition; no interruption."

Usui gazed at his girl, gave her a brief kiss on the lips and grinned, "Cross my heart."

Misaki, despite how she was blushing profusely at the moment, began her narration, "Well, it started off one night…

~…~…~…~…~ FLASHBACK – MISAKI'S POV ~…~…~…~…~

It was due to the heat of the summer that I woke up with a start that night. Groaning inwardly, I turned to the bedside table to look at the time. It was still three-thirty in the morning.

It was only the first week of summer vacation and yet the heat was already almost unbearable. I lay back in the bed, wiling sleep to overcome me once more, but it didn't work. Feeling a little frustrated, I kicked off the covers of my bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

I was only half-way down the stairs when I heard my parents arguing in the living room. It was in the middle of the night, why weren't they asleep yet? Silently, I crouched down and hid myself in the higher steps behind the railings. Their argument was hushed and I barely caught on a few words, but it was more than enough for me to guess what was going on.

Dad was having an affair with another woman. Not only that, he had gone around lending money and landed himself in a huge debt for that woman. Now it was making sense why mom was acting a bit cold around him lately. Gasping softly at the unwanted truth, I made my way back to my room; all thoughts of getting a glass of milk gone. Unshed tears had already started forming in the corner of my eyes and I tried to will them back.

How could he do that to mom? How could he do that to our family? What about Suzuna? She won't be able to handle this, not when she's this young! Question after question ran through my head as I curled myself on my bed. The tears started to stream down. By the time dawn came and the first rays of the morn streaked into my windows, I had fall unconscious with swollen eyes.

At about nine, my alarm sounded too loud for my liking. My eyes stung as I opened them as gently as possible. Soon, memories of last night rushed into my mind, and I blinked my tears away as I wished as hard as I possibly could for it to be naught but a dream, a nightmare. Try as I may, it was the truth, and there was nothing I could do to change that. Wearily, I freshen myself up and walked gloomily to the kitchen. When I passed by the living room, I was not surprised to see a pillow and a blanket lying idly there. A lump formed in my throat but I managed to at least sound cheerful when I greeted my mom in the kitchen.

To most people, Ayuzawa Minako was a simple minded woman who can be deceived easily, but it remained a fact that she was still a mother, my mother. So mothers, being mothers, with the natural instincts they possess, mom knew something was amiss when I stepped into the kitchen. I had forgotten about my swollen eyes and of course, made no effort to cover them up. With a frown that seemed to be etched permanently onto her face, mom walked away from the counter and hugged me.

Her embrace was as warm as it usually was and I broke down into sobs while she murmured soothing words in my ear. I looked up at her and started asking her questions about dad and told her what I had heard the night before.

There was this strain in her voice when she answered my questions, expressing her shock that I had overheard their argument. We were sitting at the kitchen table by then, and I had stopped my sobbing. Any thought about breakfast was pushed to the furthest corner of my mind and luckily, my stomach had not growled once during the period of time.

By the times we've stopped talking, mom was crying silently with tears streaming down her face and I hugged her as she had hugged me before. It felt weird to be the one comforting my mother, not the other way around. When noon came, my stomach couldn't bear its emptiness anymore and had growled loudly for food.

Mom released a shaky breath and smiled at me, as though nothing had happened at all. She was so strong, she told me not to worry about anything. That everything will be okay. That whatever that was wrong will get itself right again. I didn't believe her no matter how hard I tried; no matter how much I wanted to.

~…~…~…~…~ END OF FLASHBACK – BACK TO THE COUPLE ~…~…~…~…~

"It was an unforgettable day because it had been the first time I saw my mom cried. After that, I never saw that man ever again," Misaki took a shaky breath and smiled at Takumi, "So there, I've told you mine. What's your most unforgettable day, you perverted alien?"

Usui, who had been silent throughout the narration, hugged his girlfriend tighter, "So that's why you hated men huh?" Misaki looked down and nodded softly. "Can I tell you that I'm actually glad your father turned out that way?"

Shocked, Misaki looked up at Usui, ready to say something at him but was stopped short when he continued, "I'm sorry you, Suzuna and Minako-san have to get hurt that way, but I'm glad because if he didn't, we wouldn't have met." Usui Takumi then looked at his girlfriend's face and smiled.

Misaki pondered over this for a few seconds and smiled, "You know what, you're right. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have gotten together. But you haven't answered my question, what's your most unforgettable day?"

Usui then grinned her favourite crooked grin and said, "Oh, you know what day it was," he winked, "It was the day when you said yes to my proposal, my fiancé."

Blushing again, Misaki slapped Takumi's arm playfully and said, "It wasn't as though I would have rejected you."

Unable to contain himself anymore, Takumi leaned closer to Misaki's face, "You're a sly one, Misaki. Real sly, making such cute face like that." He then leaned down and kissed Misaki fully on the lips and they only broke the contact if it weren't for the need of air. Leaning their heads upon the others, they smiled at each other and imagined of a future where they were married and surrounded by their children and years after, grandchildren.

They both had had painful past, but it didn't mattered now, because they had each other. And that was already more than enough for the two lovebirds.

~…~…~…~…~ END ~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **Okay, I said on my profile that I might not update much this year, and that's true because I have a really, really, really, really important exam coming up. But since it's the 29th Feb that comes only once every four years… I couldn't let this chance slip by now, can I? Anyways, this had been a draft written last year so all I had to do was type it in and change the characters a bit here and there. (It was supposed to be my essay for finals.)

Reviews are very much appreciated, and I don't care if they're flames; since I can't really tell flames apart from a constructive criticism, I'll just grin at you and send you some virtual hugs!


End file.
